


bruise

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Date Night, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Mike. I’m here, nothing will happen.”<br/>“That's what they always say.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruise

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the idea Saskia. 
> 
> this is fiction, don't like it ? don't read it :)

Taking Ben's hands in his own, Mike stood on the edge of the ice skating place, looking suspiciously onto the frozen water. Ben, who stood less than a meter away from him on the ice, grinned and tried to tuck him onto the ice.

“Come on, Mike. I’m here, nothing will happen.”

“That's what they always say.” Mike groaned and warily took a slide with his new ice skates. Promptly losing his ability to keep his body upright and so Mike crashed onto the ice, taking Ben down in the process. Landing on the cold ice, Ben fell onto his chest, pinning Mike down.

“Why are we doing this again?” Mike asked when they both stood up again and after Mike got his deathly tight grip on the railing back.

“Because I want to.”

“Uhggg.”

  
“Let's try again!”

And Mike agreed because it was Ben. And he would do anything for Ben.

Later that day, after hitting the ice more often than not, Ben got him a tea and kissed every single bruise tenderly. And after that, Ben went down on him, sucking and licking him until Mike felt like floating and then further.

Next time Ben chose a location for their date, Mike was happy to do whatever there was to do, because in the end, it was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> say hello : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com  
> (open for ideas and stuff)
> 
> Thanks to my beta saskia: littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com


End file.
